


secrets

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Michael, Crossdressing, Dom Luke, Fem!Michael, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sub Michael, Top Luke, casual friendly sex, mikey and luke are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke discovers michael's biggest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomslut1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomslut1998/gifts).



> ok this took me absolutely forever and i'm sososo sorry holy shit. it turned out way longer than i expected so to the person who may or may not want to use it as a scene in their fic, you can trim it as short as you'd like. i just got carried away omg i'm sorry

luke quietly shut the front door, glancing at the clock on the stove to see that it was about half past one in the morning. michael must’ve been sleeping in his room, so luke toed off his shoes and headed down the hallway.

in his own room, luke tugged off his skinny jeans and was left in just his boxers and a tee shirt. he kept on his black crew socks, which allowed him to shuffle quietly down the hall and into the kitchen in search of food.

he’d been out clubbing with calum, but he hadn’t felt like going home with anyone tonight. so here he was, trying to rummage through his cabinets as quietly as he could without waking michael, his housemate and best friend all in one.

though luke hadn’t felt like hooking up at the club, that didn’t mean he wasn’t horny. he just really hadn’t felt like spending the next few hours with someone that that he probably had nothing in common with. so the rest of his night was to be centered around food and wanking, and he was completely okay with that.

luke grabbed a pack of top ramen, dumping it into a bowl and filling it with water before setting it in the microwave. he started the timer, turning around to grab a can of dr pepper and crack it open. luke sipped slowly at the soda, setting it down so that he could stop the microwave timer before it beeped and woke the assumed to be sleeping michael.

he poured the flavor packet into his ramen before stirring it up and lifting the bowl in one hand and his dr pepper in another. he brought them back to his room and, on his way down the hall, noticed that there were muffled noises coming from michael’s room.

they clearly were not moans, but luke couldn’t quite decipher _what_ they were. he headed to his bedroom and set down his things on his bedside table before heading back to the closed door to michael’s room.

he opened it slightly to see michael’s tv shining brightly, an xbox game unknown to luke playing throughout the room. michael sat on his bed with a smile on his face, his headphones wrapped around his head with microphone jutting out in front of his mouth. but that wasn’t what caught luke’s attention.

it was michael’s clothes. he was wearing a very loose, light pink sweater, matched with an eye catching pair of jet black lace panties. luke looked closely to see eyeliner and mascara making michael’s eyes pop, and the boy giggled quietly into his microphone. he hadn’t noticed luke, peeking through his door.

luke let the door swing open the rest of the way, flicking on the light in michael’s room and watching the small boy jump back into reality. a deep blush coated his face, and then he began tugging the comforter over his body.

“i-i, uh,” michael stuttered, pushing his microphone away so it didn’t pick up his words, “just playing games with f-friends.”

luke was absolutely clueless on what to respond with, the image of michael’s panties still ingrained in his sight. but the strangest thing was, luke wasn’t sure if he wanted that pretty sight to be taken away from him, so he held on to the memory, locking it away it his mind for safe keeping.

“i have ramen in my room,” he blurted, not able to stand here in silence anymore, “i should probably, uh, eat it before it gets cold.”

michael nodded quickly in understanding, and luke could hear tiny noises coming from the headphones that had been pulled down to wrap around his neck. probably his friends, wondering why he’d left them so abruptly.

luke awkwardly sidestepped out of the door, shutting it tightly behind him. he breathed out a sigh before heading to his room, collapsing on his bed. he tried to turn on the tv, eat his ramen, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about how absolutely _pretty_ michael looked in those clothes.

a little while later, when he was only halfway finished with his ramen, luke couldn’t stand sitting there anymore. he couldn’t take his mind off the fact that michael was still in his room, probably wearing that cute little sweater and the panties that made luke’s heartbeat pick up.

so he practically jumped to his feet, walking over to michael’s door to hear his tv playing something different now. he wondered if michael had gone to bed in the time he’d been gone, so he carefully pushed the door open to see michael wide awake, lying on his tummy with his head resting in his hands as he watched tv.

luke cleared his throat to catch michael’s attention, and the tiny boy sprung up from his position on the bed. he pulled the comforter over his lap like he’d done before, and luke smiled softly at him. he could see the anxiety in his eyes, like he expected luke to yell or shame him for his preference in clothing.

“i just want to talk,” luke said quietly, fiddling with his fingers, “this seems like a big part of you, and i, as your best friend, would like to know more about this side of you. if you want to, of course.”

the blonde watch carefully as a smile lit up michael’s face, and he shoved the blanket off his body to throw himself into luke’s arms. he hugged him tightly, silently thanking him for the quick acceptance of this secret he’d been keeping for so long.

with a sigh of relief, michael unlatched himself from luke and walked over to his dresser. he pulled out a pair of black sleep shorts, a white bow placed on the front. luke frowned at the way all of michael’s more feminine clothes were shoved in the back, hidden away from anyone’s sight but michael’s.

michael tugged the shorts up his legs, effectively hiding the lace panties from luke’s sight once again. michael crawled onto the bed, sitting cross legged and patting the spot directly in front of him. luke clambered up and sat so that his knees touched softly against michael’s.

“so,” luke began, “what is this? i feel like i hardly know you anymore, like you’ve been hiding the real you.” there was a light tone to his voice, mostly because he didn’t want michael feeling at all like he was angry with him.

“it’s me. it’s who i am,” michael said confidently, and it was clear that he’d come to accept the fact that he was considered ‘different’ by many people. he was just afraid of the reactions he would get. “i’m happy this way, but i just haven’t been able to dress like this everyday.”

“would you, if you could without getting shit from other people?” luke asked, suddenly sitting up straighter. “because, michael, i swear, if this is how you feel happy and confident, i will walk you everywhere and murder anyone who fucks with you.”

michael laughed quietly, grabbing luke’s fingers and playing with the silver ring on his pinky. “you don’t have to do that,” he smiled, “i have to get used to it eventually. i was mostly afraid of losing you.”

luke felt his heart crack, and his chest felt like it was caving in for a few seconds. “mikey,” he whispered brokenly, “i couldn’t leave you, oh god. you’re my _everything_ , all i have and all i need.”

“what about cal and ash?” michael giggled teasingly, making luke smile. michael’s personality was so much different, he just seemed lighter in a way that looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. it made luke happier to see michael this way.

“eh, they’re cool too,” he joked, shrugging his shoulders slightly and grinning wildly. he leaned in closely to whisper in luke’s ear, as if someone else might have heard him. “don’t tell them, but you’re my favorite.”

michael let his head fall onto luke’s shoulder as they laughed, and luke’s hand went to rest on michael’s bare thigh, fingertips just barely touching the end of the boy’s sleep shorts. when they’d finally stopped giggling to themselves, luke ran a hand through michael’s jet black hair.

“yeah, well, you wanna know a secret?” luke asked quietly, his lips brushing over the shell of michael’s ear. “i think you look very pretty this way.”

michael’s reaction was instant, and it was a sight to be seen. his breath caught in his throat, and his cheeks instantly flushed a faint pink color. his lips curved up into a tiny smile, and he was crawling closer to luke, hands gripping luke’s thighs and holding himself up.

and, yeah, this wasn’t normal, but it definitely didn’t feel _weird_. they’d been friends for years, both aware that the other liked boys in some form, luke being bisexual and michael full on gay. but they had never had sexual feelings for one another, or at least never discussed them. this wasn’t weird, only new.

and it was good. luke was definitely enjoying the way michael’s nose was nearly bumping his own, and the way michael’s breath puffed out onto his mouth. his favorite thing, though, was how michael’s gaze would flicker down to luke’s parted lips and then back up to his eyes, as if he was trying to make a decision.

michael seemed to make up his mind quickly, and then his lips were pressed to luke’s and he was pushing him back to lie down on the bed. he crawled over top of him, thighs resting on either side of luke’s waist. their lips slotted together nicely, luke keening up for more.

the smaller boy began to grind his hips down, and he could feel luke’s cock stirring in interest underneath him. this only encouraged michael, and he brought his lips back up to blonde’s. luke couldn’t stop the smile that fought its way onto his mouth, and michael giggled quietly against his lips.

luke pulled away from michael, kissing once more at the corner of his mouth. “what is this?” he asked quietly, keeping his face in close proximity with michael’s. the smaller boy settled himself in between luke’s legs, letting his chin rest comfortably on luke’s tummy. “what are we doing, michael?”

michael smiled softly, fingers playing with the lower hem of luke’s shirt. “i don’t know, having fun?” he offered, watching the expression on luke’s face for any sign of hesitance. “do you not want to do this?”

“but like, romantically?” luke squeaked, his nerves obvious in his voice. he had all the reason to be shaky or afraid, because they had never been together like this before. they’d shared cuddles and forehead kisses, but never had their lips touched or their hands explored areas that brought pleasure.

michael let his fingers slip under luke’s shirt, trailing up his sides and tickling him slightly. “i love you, luke, i do. but not like that. and i presume that you feel the same?” luke nodded quickly. “so let’s have fun. no feelings, just pleasure.”

“you’ll let me fuck you, give me your consent to make you scream my name?” luke growled, his confidence coming back to him in a rush as he realized what they were doing. michael seemed to crumble, a choked whine escaping his throat as luke tugged him up to eye level by his hair.

luke flipped their bodies over so that he was hovering over michael on strong arms. he kissed at michael’s throat, sucking a light hickey on the pale skin below his adam’s apple. michael whined, tugging softly on luke’s tee shirt and keening up into the boy’s touch.

“please touch me, please,” michael begged, and luke slowly pulled down his black shorts. he tossed them aside, unable to pull his eyes away from the way michael’s cock head peeked out from the top of his panties.

“so pretty,” he whispered, and michael’s cock kicked out a tiny bit of pre come at his praise. luke pulled the lace down the michael’s legs, careful not to damage the delicate material. he tossed the panties over on the top of michael’s dresser, silently assuring the small boy that they would not be lost.

luke attached his mouth to the pale, milky skin of michael’s inner thighs, sucking and biting softly as michael whimpered above him. he pulled away to reveal an already forming bruise, and he blew cold air over the mark.

michael bucked his hips up, clearly trying to bring luke’s attention to the area he thought most important at this point in time. luke, however, trailed his lips up to michael’s hipbone, digging his teeth into the skin there.

with a soft cry, michael’s fingers were tugging at luke’s hair and his hips were shaking in desperation, making his cock bob helplessly as it got no attention. michael looked down at luke pleadingly, and luke kept their eyes connected as he kitten licked at michael’s tip.

loud, high pitched moans filled the room as luke suckled at the head of michael’s cock, and the smaller boy bit his full bottom lip to muffle his noises of pure pleasure. luke pushed up the hem of michael’s pink sweater, rubbing small, light circles into the soft skin of his tummy.

he kept his mouth on michael’s cock all the while, trying to spread pleasure to different places on the small boy’s body. luke abruptly took michael back as far as possible, nose pressing to his pubic bone as he gagged softly around his member.

“luke, please,” michael pleaded, luke’s thumbs holding michael’s lower half down by his hips and keeping him still as possible. “please, can i come?”

luke hummed in response, and michael took that as a yes. he relaxed his muscles, and then luke was prodding a finger at his entrance and pushing it in. michael’s eyes clenched shut, his orgasm overtaking him at the feeling of luke’s long finger inside of him.

michael cried out, his come going easily down luke’s throat as his cock began to soften. luke pulled his mouth away, listening to michael pant softly as he gently brushed hair out of the boy’s eyes.

“do you have lube, baby boy?” luke asked quietly. “want me to fuck you, let you come a time or two more for me?” michael nodded, pointing to the top drawer of his nightstand. luke reached over, pulling the handle to reveal lube and a small pack of tissues, along with a few other items.

luke smirked, and he watched pleasedly as a blush coated michael’s cheeks. he retrieved the small bottle and nosed around a bit more the drawer, only to find a surprising item tucked away in the very bottom.

a pretty pink toy, made of soft, rigid silicon so that it would keep its shape inside of michael, presumably. luke took his in his hand, thumbing over the top and looking up to michael. the small boy was blushing like mad, clearly aware of what luke had stumbled upon in his drawer.

luke pulled the toy and lube from the drawer, crawling back down to eye level with the soft shaft of michael’s cock. he kissed it carefully, watching as the head twitched light in interest. “gonna play with your pretty toy, huh, mikey?”

michael whimpered as luke drizzled lube on his fingers, and his hips shook in desperation as luke slowly brought them to his hole. luke carefully pushed two in, watching as michael’s face scrunched up a bit at the slight pain it brought him.

he began to spread his fingers with his eyes trained on michael’s face, stretching the boy with ease and letting him adjust each time. he added a third finger after a few moments, and continued to stretch michael until he was nodding quickly and whimpering in pleasure.

“okay, i’m good,” he whined, “please fuck me, please.” his eyes were shining slightly, looking up to luke pleadingly and practically willing him to fuck michael until he was screaming and sobbing in pleasure. luke’s eyes clouded over, his control wavering inside of him.

nonetheless, luke tsked softly, removing his fingers from michael and listening to the boy gasp quietly in surprise. he gently pressed the tip of the toy into michael’s entrance, adding slight pressure and making michael push his hips back needily.

luke shoved the toy forward as michael fucked his hips down into his hand, moaning softly as it filled him up. luke began to twist the toy and angle it different ways until michael cried out loudly, and then he began fucking it harshly into the same place until michael had tears gathering in his eyes.

“it’s good, mikey?” luke hummed. “you look so pretty like this, all spread out for me with pleasure overtaking you. such a good boy for me.”

michael’s hips shook at the praise, and luke slowly pulled the toy from his now nicely stretched hole. he lined himself up with michael’s entrance, on his knees with michael laying flat in front of him. he thrusted into the boy roughly, listening to michael’s choked cry delightedly.

luke quickly developed a fast rhythm, his hips colliding with michael’s ass with every thrust in and out of the boy. he angled his hips to where he’d established michael’s prostate to be, and he began to focus on that spot more than anywhere else.

“oh god, _luke_ ,” michael cried, tears gathered in his bottom lashes from the sheer pleasure coursing through him. luke grunted quietly, letting his forehead rest where michael’s neck met his shoulders. “please, harder, please.”

luke couldn’t help the way the corners of his mouth turned up as he plowed into michael. no matter how hard they fucked, michael was still his best friend, and he was so utterly fond of this damn boy. he knew he’d found a good one in michael, and they were practically attached at the hip.

best friends was all they would ever be, and the both of them were happy with that. luke began to nip at the sensitive skin of michael’s neck, leaving behind small bite marks and tiny purple bruises where his mouth had been. like a reminder to michael that he’d been there.

michael’s nails dug into luke’s back, and he dragged them down the smooth skin harshly, sure to leave bright red scratches. it was apparent that they would both leave this little session covered in possessive marks made by one another. sure, they weren’t dating, but fuck if michael wasn’t luke’s and luke wasn’t michael’s.

with a quiet whimper, michael hips were bucking up desperately, one hand coming away from luke’s back to tug at his aching cock. luke’s eyes flickered down to where michael was touching himself, but he figured that the boy deserved a bit of friction and brushed it off.

“please, luke,” michael whined, pumping his hand around himself and crying out softly every time luke plowed into his prostate. “please, can i come?”

luke groaned at how fucking _needy_ michael sounded, how he asked luke for permission to come for him. michael was staring up at him with wide, watery green eyes, silently begging for the approval to let his orgasm wash over him.

but then luke was shaking his head, watching as tears spilled down michael’s cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him. he could only whimper in response, and his hand gripped the base of his cock instead of stroking it, clearly to hold off his orgasm.

“good boy, michael,” luke praised, pressing his lips to michael’s sweaty forehead. “gonna come at the same time, okay? just a little bit longer, baby boy.”

michael blinked up at luke, his hips shaking as tears continued to leak from his eyes. “luke, luke, luke,” he chanted, eyes rolling back as luke continued to pound into his prostate almost teasingly, like he wanted michael to disobey him and come.

luke slowed his thrusts, looking michael directly in his eyes. “don’t come, michael. one more, then you can, alright?” the corner of his mouth twitched up, like he knew he was about to break michael.

so with a teasing grin, he pushed back into michael once more, deliberately grinding the head of his cock against michael’s prostate and watching as the small boy screamed in pleasure, come spilling over his fist as he orgasmed.

luke studied the way michael’s nose scrunched up in pleasure, his eyes rolled back, and his teeth dug into his bottom lip. he absolutely loved the way that michael cried out his name, repeating it over and over like a prayer.

with a loud groan, he came inside of michael, trying to muffle his noises in the crook of michael’s neck. the small boy was still shaking with pleasure, the aftershock of his orgasm washing over him in waves. “uh, mikey, fuck,” luke hissed, thrusting in and out of michael as he rode out his high.

when he was void of all energy, luke flopped down on the bed next to michael and let the boy curl up next to him. “luke,” he whined tiredly, “i feel icky. clean me up, please?” he pouted out his lower lip, nosing softly at luke’s collarbone.

luke sighed contentedly, sitting up lazily as his muscles screamed at him to just cuddle michael to sleep and shower together in the morning. he rolled out of bed nonetheless, dragging himself to the bathroom and wetting a towel with warm water from the sink.

he ambled back over to michael, laying back down next to the small, tired boy. luke wiped off his own come stained tummy before carefully spreading michael’s legs. he used the towel to clean up the sticky come that had leaked out of michael before moving onto the boy’s pale, soft stomach.

after he’d finished cleaning them both up, luke tossed the towel onto the floor and tugged the blanket over his and michael’s naked bodies. he would pick it up in the morning, most likely before he and michael showered. he was entirely too tired to deal with it right now.

michael practically pounced on luke, immediately resting his head on luke’s chest and wrapping an arm around his middle. “goodnight, pucas,” he giggled tiredly, making luke huff with indignation.

“shut up,” he grumbled, pulling michael closer and wrapping his arms around the boy’s tiny frame. “you know we’re besties, clifford. you’re stuck with me ‘til the end of time, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments!


End file.
